Wrong Direction
by Pitch Slapped So Hard
Summary: This is a song Wrong Direction by Passengers. The story is really a love story; this story is about going after someone you want, then losing it all, failing to help them and losing yourself into the darkness. (Semi based on the song)


Title: Wrong Direction (requested by anon)

Author: pitchslappedsohard

Rated: M (warning: this story is dark and has drug use, suicide and death)

Pairing: Beca/Chloe

Summary: This is a song Wrong Direction by Passengers. The story is really a love story; this story is about going after someone you want, then losing it all, failing to help them and losing yourself into the darkness. (Semi based on the song)

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter one:

'_Cos I'd love to feel love but I can't stand the rejection; I hide behind my jokes as a form of protection; I thought I was close but under further inspection; It seems I've been running in the wrong direction oh no'_

Beca Mitchell was in love with a beautiful redhead with gorgeous blue eyes that you could just gaze into those eyes forever this girls name was Chloe Beale. Beca was walking around the quad when she felt someone hug her; she didn't even try to fight it because she knew it was Chloe.

"Beca Mitchell what are your plans this evening?" Chloe asked walking side by side with Beca

"Um…" Beca said trying to come up with plans

"Good so you can come over… Aubrey won't be there she's going to her boyfriends, so we have the place to ourselves" Chloe winked and kissed Beca in the check "See you at seven" Chloe walked away and Beca loved to watch her leave but Beca couldn't stop thinking about how Chloe winked at her and kissed her. Beca was confused but she knew was going to tell Chloe how she felt tonight, but she was scared, scared of how Chloe would react, scared of losing Chloe. Chloe was pretty much her only friend at Barden that she liked, Beca felt like she could tell Chloe everything about her without being judged. Later that night Beca went to Chloe's on campus apartment, Beca got to the door and knocked softly.

"Hey there cutie" Chloe said with a smile

"Hey" Beca said

"Well get your cute ass in here" Chloe said moving out of the way

Beca walked in and went to the couch "Hey Beca you want a drink?" Chloe called from the kitchen

"Yeah I'll take a glass of water" Beca said trying to control her breathing

Chloe walked over handing her the glass pushing play on the remote. Chloe cuddled up to Beca and watched the movie. At the end of the movie Chloe had tears in her eyes; she looked up at Beca who had fallen asleep. Chloe watched Beca sleep and she loved every moment of it. Moments passed and Beca finally woke up.

"What time is it?" Beca asked rubbing her eyes

"2:30 am" Chloe said smiling at Beca

"Have you been watching me sleep?" Beca asked raising her eyebrow

"Yeah… It's just you're a sexy sleeper" Chloe giggled

Beca's mind was going crazy telling her to kiss her. Next thing Beca knew her lips were on Chloe's, she pulled away quickly and stood up "Sorry…" Beca's mind was going even more crazy, telling her to just run… so the younger girl just ran out the door. Chloe ran after her trying to catch up yelling Beca's name, Chloe swore Beca was being chased by the cops by the way she was running. A month passed by and no one has talked with Beca, one day at the Bella's meeting Chloe stood up "Okay um guys I called this emergency Bella's meeting for a reason" everyone looked at Chloe "We need to find Beca" Chloe looked at everyone and saw that Stacie wasn't looking at her "Stacie?" Stacie seemed like she was hiding something "Stacie is there something you're not telling us?" Stacie looked at the ground then back at Chloe, Stacie took a deep breath "I talked… well not really talked…" Chloe looked at her "Just spit it out" Chloe demanded. "Beca… she… she told me not to say anything but she been hanging out with some sketchy people and theirs this one girl always at Beca's dorm" Chloe's heart dropped and she walked out, her feet kept walking and finally she got to Beca's dorm. Chloe put her hand out for the knob and heard a noise like someone was hurt, so she was shocked to find the door was unlocked.

'_So what's the point in getting your hopes; When all you're ever getting is choked up; When you're coked up'_

"Beca?" Chloe said seeing Beca overdosing on cocaine. All the Bella's followed Chloe and Aubrey called 911. At the hospital Chloe and Aubrey waited to hear about Beca, they had lied to the doctors saying that Aubrey was related to Beca. The doctor came out and he could barely look at them. "We got to her as fast as we could" Chloe realized she was in love with Beca and that she was going to lose her forever. "We did all we could Ms. I'm sorry but she passed away" Chloe dropped into a seat and just cried "C- C- Can we see her" The doctor looked around "Go ahead" The doctor showed them into the room "I'll leave you two alone" The doctor walked away and Chloe walked towards Beca's lifeless body. "Beca?" Chloe said softly taking Beca cold hand "Beca wake up okay, it's not funny anymore, just wake up and we'll talk about how I'm in love with you and how we're supposed to be together forever, so just wake up" Chloe said quietly but not quite enough, Aubrey's heart broke listening and watching Chloe. "Beca wake up. BECA WAKE THE HELL UP OR SO HELP ME GOD… WAKE UP REBECCA MITCHELL. WAKE UP…" Chloe shouted at Beca's body "Just wake up… just wake up" Chloe fell to the floor "wake up Beca, wake up" she said under her breath. Aubrey pulled her up "She's gone Chloe… She's…" Chloe started hitting her and Aubrey grabbed her hand and just held her "She can't be… she just can't be" Chloe said crying into Aubrey's shoulder. After a while Aubrey took Chloe home and put her in her room. Aubrey checked on Chloe every 5 minutes. Aubrey fell asleep on the couch; she woke up and went into Chloe's room "Chloe?" Aubrey walked into Chloe's room and found a note.

_I can't live without her Aubrey and I'm so, so sorry to do this to you but I just can't live without her. I love her and losing her is the worst thing in life. I miss her and I'll soon be with her._

_Love Chloe Beale._

Aubrey fell to the ground and saw no sign of Chloe in her room, so she went into the bathroom and found Chloe with a knife. "I can't do it, I just can't do it" Chloe said crying, Aubrey threw the knife and held Chloe.

* 2 years later, Chloe came to Beca's grave with Aubrey.

"Hey there Beca its Chloe and Aubrey, I brought you flowers. I know I know you hate them but you need to just shut up and accept them" Chloe giggled kneeling near Beca's grave "I miss Beca. I miss you sarcasm, your smile, your laugh, I miss watching you sleep and most of all I miss you holding me when I watch a movie" Chloe said letting a few tears down her face "Sometimes when I'm sleeping I feel like you're there watching me, sometimes when I'm alone and I feel like you're there to keep me company… I love you Beca Mitchell and I know you love me too" Chloe got up and started heading back to the car but then she turned around and it felt like Beca was there watching her, Chloe blew the tombstone a kiss and winked "See you later sexy" Chloe whispered before walking into the car and getting in.

"So how'd it go?" Aubrey asked

"It was…" Chloe sighed "It was good" Chloe smiled as they drove off.

_THE END…_


End file.
